


Forever Never Felt So Good

by Jakey_kun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Afterlives, Birthday, Decorations and surprises, I'll add more tags as they come, Love, Murder, Sharing an apartment, Slightly misleading title, Teleportation, long chapters, long fic, past and present Dirk, slightly misleading summary, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakey_kun/pseuds/Jakey_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Jake have spent every moment together since their relationship began.  Now Dirk's gone... How's a fellow supposed to cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Never Felt So Good

_Stop._ You ignore the voice pushing at your mind, and continue to struggle against the body holding you down. Your limbs feel heavy, and your mind fogs; a total sense of helplessness washing over you. _STOP_.  The powerful, anonymous voice repeats itself, nudging your brain and spreading throughout the crevices of your mind. It echoes, getting louder with each revolution, buzzing and banging around until you have to stop struggling in order to cover your ears. As soon as you do, the echoing ceases.   
“Jake.” It’s out loud this time, but no less overwhelming . Hopes rising above your fear, you open your eyes. Instantly you are greeted with two alluring topaz chips floating in a sea of long eyelashes and freckles.   
Your breath catches and tears well up in your eyes as you whisper, “It worked.” Those hushed words seem to open up a floodgate within you. You release a sob, and grab for him in a mixed state of sorrow and joy. He allows you to grab him, and hugs you tightly, tucking your head into the crook of his chin. He kisses your hair once, twice, and you can feel wetness seeping into your tangled locks.  You whimper and hold on tighter, allowing yourself this moment of weakness.   
“I missed you, Dirk.”     
He gives you another squeeze before pulling away. His expression hardens and he takes a shaky breath. “You shouldn’t be here.”   
Your eyes widen in shock, and you turn away, hurt. “...I thought you’d be glad to see me.”   
He shakes his head sadly, “Not like this.     
A burst of anger runs through you like a raging bull, and you wipe your eyes hurriedly. “You really meant it, huh?” a bitter laugh bubbles past your lips as he tilts his head at you in confusion.  
  
 _“I love you Dirk. I can’t wait to see you after work.”_  
  
 _“I love you too. Hurry up and come home. I may have a surprise for you.”_  
  
 _You laugh, “Dirk, I told you not to get me anything.”_  
  
 _“And I told you that it’s your birthday. You’re only 23 once, English.”_  
  
 _You sigh and relent. You know just how stubborn Dirk can be when he doesn’t get his way. “Alright, alright. I do need to go though, I’ll see you in an hour, love.”_  
  
 _“Bye, Jake.”_   
  
_You hang up with a smile. You know he won’t disappoint. He’ll have the most wonderful surprise, and you just can’t wait._  
 _An hour or so later, you leave your office, saying goodbye to a few co-workers you’ve grown close to over the past year. Hopping on the next bus that stops, you make your way to the apartment you and Dirk share. Grinning, you unlock the door and peer inside. It’s dark, which is unusual, as you both have a tendency to leave the lights on when you enter and exit a room. You shrug inwardly, mentally chalking it down to Dirk and his surprise, and traverse farther into the house._  
 _“Love? Where are you?” You stay still for a moment, hoping that for the telltale sign of rustling clothing or swishing over the carpeted floor that will lead you to your partner. There’s silence. A sudden stab of anxiousness rushes through you as you search for the living room light. Maybe he’ll realize that you’re not in the mood for hiding games_. When you successfully find it and turn it on, you glance around you, and all the blood in your body _freezes._  
 _“No!” The shout bursts forth, bouncing around in the darkness. There’s blood. Everywhere. Messy, dark, and oozing; it drips from the walls and stains the furniture. You feel your legs tremble as you force yourself to look away. You make your way into the next room with bated breath, praying that Dirk’s in the bedroom. That he’s alright. That someone had made their way inside the house, and he had taken care of them. You’re partially right. A wave of nausea washes over you. Paling, you feel yourself begin to hyperventilate. Dirk **is** in the bedroom. On the bed sheets. On the floor. On the walls. On the ceiling fan. The pieces of him are scattered everywhere. You sink to your knees in the middle of the gore and sob. After you’d collected yourself enough to stand up, you made your way into the kitchen to find the bleach.  Instead, on the counter you find Dirk’s phone, along with a one word note in blue writing._   
‘ _ **Surprised**_?’

“English, snap out of it!” Dirk’s words pull you out of your horrible memories. He sounds panicked. You realize you’ve begun shaking, more tears running down your face. He pulls you into his arms once again, and begins talking in a hushed whisper, trying to soothe you.  “I can’t tell you what happened.” He licks his lips nervously, “but I might be able to show you.” He pauses and you belatedly realize that he’s going to tell you about what happened on that fateful day. He closes his eyes and mumbles something you can’t quite catch. Suddenly a screen appears in front of you.   
Your eyes widen, “What is going on?”   
“..I can explain later.. Just know it’ll only show you my memories.”     
You nod slowly, and he relaxes, looking a bit less nervous. The screen flickers to life, startling you with its brightness. A countdown begins from five. When it reaches one, you feel something akin to your soul being sucked from your body. It stretches you, pulling at your skin and ripping through it, leaving nothing but pain behind. You scream until a hand is placed gently on your shoulder. It’s Dirk. He doesn’t say anything, but points to a spot in front of him. You follow his finger and are surprised to see a second Dirk standing there. Looking around, you realize that you’ve been transported to your old apartment. You look back at your Dirk with questions in your eyes, but he shushes you before anything can get out.   
“Watch.”   
You turn around and observe as the second Dirk laughs. “Bye Jake.”  He hangs up his cellphone with a little ‘beep.” Turning, he opens the fridge and pulls out a cake. Your breath catches. It’s the same one you’d mentioned in passing a month before your birthday. Your heart softens a little and you lean into your Dirk, feeling grateful that even though you’d mentioned it once, he’d still remembered.     
“No!”  Your eyes snap back to Past Dirk as he checks the time, and rushes to the bathroom. The two of you follow him closely. He turns on the shower and starts stripping. You turn away at the last moment, feeling odd about watching, though you’ve seen him in the nude before.  The shower curtains rustle against each other, and the water turns on, instantly warming the bathroom. You sit on the floor and tug your Dirk next to you, knowing that the shower will take a while. You take his hand in between yours, studying the veins running through it, and the callouses that lie upon it. Suddenly tired, you lace your fingers with his, and rest your head on his shoulder.       
         The next thing you know, Dirk is shaking you awake, “Jake, it’s time to go.”  You nod and stand up, keeping your hand tight in his. Watching Past Dirk step out of the shower and wrap a towel around himself, you follow him back into the kitchen, where he checks on the cake. He smiles in relief and leaves, walking quickly to the bedroom. He pauses for a moment and looks around, scanning the house for any threats. He shakes it off and continues on his way.   
Your hand is suddenly squeezed tightly. You glance up at your Dirk and are alarmed at the amount of tension in his jaw. You lift up and kiss his cheek hoping to soothe him. He gives you a tight smile, and the two of you follow Other Dirk into the bedroom. He’s not alone.   
     You watch as a shadowed figure, climbs out from the closet, holding a rag. A feeling of uneasiness creeps through you, and you wonder why Past Dirk hasn’t noticed them yet. The anonymous person slips behind him and wraps an arm around Dirk’s throat while pressing the rag over his nose and mouth. You sprint forward to help him forgetting that he can’t see or hear you, when you feel a sudden wave of nausea hit. It’s the same feeling you had when you were pulled into this place. You cry out when you feel your soul and body being sucked and dragged. The edges of your vision go dark and you watch the Other Dirk hits the floor. The stranger looms over him, and you’re gone into the abyss of stretching pain, pulling you apart.

**Author's Note:**

> ..What did you think?  
>  Questions are completely welcome, or if you feel like something should be corrected, tell me. ^-^  
> Also, thank you so much to the people who've read the rest of my work and have decided to read more. You guys are seriously the best. <3 :D


End file.
